Just one dance
by Black Quill Stories
Summary: Lily Evans doesn't dance and certainly not in public, but when there is another party in the Gryffindor common room she finds herself in a situation she tried to avoid for years. The evening doesn't go according to plan and gets an unexpected turn when Sirius Black starts to interfere. Oneshot. LE/JP


'You should make some fun, you know. Go dancing or something?' Emily sighed and handed Lily a glass of butterbeer. 'At least get off your feet en show what you've got.'

Lily took a small gulp of her drink and was surprised how good it actually tasted. She hadn't had Butterbeer before, since she only turned 17 a few months ago. Emily was rather familiar with the drink and had often tried to persuade her to "try it", but Lily had always stood her ground, which annoyed Emily a lot.

'I'm perfectly fine right here, but thank you.' She nodded to her glass. 'This is really nice, by the way."

Emily rolled with her eyes. 'You're such an outcast. Who doesn't drink butterbeer before their 17th...' Emily murmured. She was not exactly well-known for her subtle behavior, but that was exactly what made Lily laugh.

'If you say so,' she responded with a smile 'so I'll leave that to you. By the way, it looks like you finally caught Alex Grismore's attention.' Lily nodded to a handsome boy across the common room. Emily followed her gaze and it landed on the tall, dark brown-haired boy. She bit her lip.

'Merlin, he is looking mighty fine tonight.'

'Go and enjoy.'

Emily ran her hand through her hair, gave her drink to Lily and put her most wicked grin on her face. 'Don't mind if I do,' she said and walked away, her hips swaying from left to right as she did.

Lily smiled and saw how she walked up to him. Emily tossed her blonde hair over her right shoulder and shortly touched Alex' shoulder. Lily had always been jealous of Emily's way of flirting. Somehow, she was always able to get the guy she wanted. Not that she was jealous of her relationships. Emily hooked up with a lot of guys, just before ditching them quickly after. She was almost as bad as Sirius Black. Almost.

'Why are you sitting over here? You know that won't get you dancing, do you?' A low, male voice behind her asked. _Speak of the devil_.

'Piss off, Black.' Lily said without even looking back.

'Now, now,' Sirius said, seemingly annoyed as he let himself fall on the chair opposite of her. He grinned at her and folded his hands behind head. "No need to be so rude. It's a party." He gestured to the pack of Gryffindors chatting in the common room.

'The fact that this is a party does not have to mean I have to like you, _or_ speak with you' Lily sneered. 'Don't you have something better to do?'

'Aaaaah,' Sirius smiled. 'I have _a lot_ to do actually.' He shot a look over at a black-haired girl standing not too far from them. He winked at her and she immediately started to giggle.

'Then shoo,' Lily wavered her hands. 'Go do something else.' But Sirius remained in the chair.

'Nah,' he said and tossed his hair out of his face. 'bothering you is a very nice alternative.' He grinned. Lily shot him an angry look, but Sirius only grinned back, not even a tat impressed by her annoyance.

'Still I'm wondering why you're not dancing though. And I know I'm not the only one.' He added as he gave her a quick glance-over. Lily, suddenly very aware of herself, frowned at him.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

Sirius chuckled and shot a look at the other side of the room. Lily followed his gaze and it landed on James. James _Potter_. He was talking to another sixth year, a female sixth year to be exact. Her name was Violet and she was tossing her head back and laughing at some of his jokes. Lily quickly averted her gaze and looked at Sirius. He was already looking at her and obviously pleased by something.

'Seriously, you look like you can move.'

'Is that some cheesy line you learned from a movie?' she rolled her eyes at him. Sirius frowned in response, looking a little lost.

'A what?' he asked, confused. Lily shook her head.

'Never mind.'

An awkward silence fell. Well, it was not really a silence, since the whole common room was filled with laughter and loud conversations. Students were drinking more and more butterbeer.

'So tell me, why doesn't the lovely Lily Evans dance?' Sirius asked after a while. Lily sighed heavily.

'Are we still on this subject?'

'We can change to talking about how you should finally give into your oh-so-well-hidden feelings for James and go out on a date with him, if that's what you want.' Sirius grinned broadly and his grey eyes showed a little twinkling in them. He was pleased by getting this comment off of his chest. He had probably been waiting for her to say something, so that he could bring up James.

She sighed and closed her eyes in annoyance briefly. When she opened them again, she saw Sirius still looking at her expectantly.

'I can't dance,' she mumbled, almost under her breath.

'Pardon me?' Sirius asked and raised his eyebrows. 'You… You can't dance?' A small smile appeared on his face in amusement. He chuckled. 'That's rubbish. Everyone can dance.'

Lily crossed her arms over her chest. 'Well, I can't. So deal with it.'

'I don't believe you. Show me.' Sirius grinned with his little-boys-smile. The twinkle in his eyes was a lot more noticeable now. He was obviously enjoying himself. Why? Why the hell was she having this conversation with him?

'Oh sure, that must work, ordering me,' Lily sneered.

'I just can't believe you can't dance, Evans. Take it as an compliment,' Sirius smiled at her.

'Well I don't.'

She averted her gaze from him, not saying anything. Maybe he would leave now. But he didn't. He stayed exactly where he was. Of course he did; he was Sirius Black.

'I can ask James if he wants to teach you? He is a great dancer, but I'm sure that you must have noticed that after all these years.' Lily shot a look at Sirius who was cleaning his nails. Their eyes crossed for a split second.

'I would rather die.'

'Nah, wouldn't be that bad.' Sirius nodded in James' direction. 'He can actually dance and I bet that he would have taught you within a minute.'

Lily scoffed. 'As if I would dance with Potter.' She watched James, now leaning into Violet who was grinning broadly. She saw him whispering something in her ear and taking her hand. He led her to the small area of the common room where people where dancing. He put Violet's arms on his shoulder and started to sway on the rhythm of the music, while placing his hands on her hips. She couldn't help but notice that he actually wasn't a bad dancer. His hips were swaying on the beat and her gaze drifted off to his arse. Damn, did James Potter had an exceptionally nice arse.

A soft chuckle disrupted her thoughts. He looked up and saw Sirius' pleased reaction.

'I told you,' he grinned. Then he stood up and walked over to her. In a flash of a moment he took her hand and dragged her towards the crowd of dancers.

'W-What… Black, what do you think you are doing?' she stammered, surprised by his sudden movement.

'Making you dance, of course.'

'I don't want to dance!' she exclaimed, trying to pull her hand free from his grasp.

'Well, too bad. Besides, we're already here!'

'I don't want to dance with you,' Lily complained, but Sirius had laid his hand on her waist and put hers on his shoulder. 'There, that's the first step.'

'You're such an arsehole,' she muttered, but Sirius already started moving. Sirius wasn't a bad dancer either and she quickly got the feeling that she picked up the rhythm of the song.

'See, Evans? You're not _that_ bad.' Sirius smiled at her.

'Oh, shut up.' As soon as she really got the feeling that she was dancing, the song changed. This song was a lot slower and she looked up at Sirius. He quickly released her, then grinned widely.

'Prongs, this sounds like a song that is _made_ for you and Evans, don't you think?' he proposed.

'I couldn't agree more, Padfoot.' James agreed. Lily felt a hand closing around her right arm and got turned around only to face James. He ruffled his hair quickly and smiled broadly at her.

'Well, Evans,' James said, his hazel eyes glistering with amusement and put her arms on his shoulders, just as he did with Violet's. Then he placed his hands on her hips. 'Who would've thought we would share a dance together.'

Lily scoffed and wanted to get out of his embrace, but then she looked into his eyes. Their gazes met and it wasn't until then that she realized how handsome he looked tonight or how nice he smelled and how that t-shirt showed off his muscles. It couldn't hurt to dance one song with him, could it? Just one.

'Well, definitely not me,' she admitted, quickly averting her eyes. In the corner of her eye she saw Sirius walking to Remus and Peter.

'We should do this more often,' James said, a boy-ish smile on his face. Lily shot him a look and scoffed.

'I wouldn't push it if I were you, Potter.' But she couldn't help to think about how nice it was to dance with James. To have his strong arms around her, to take in his scent and to look into those big hazel eyes.

Luckily, this would be only one dance. Just once. That couldn't hurt, could it?


End file.
